


Bella et Benoit

by Emilie



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, I don't know what else to tag, Love, Other, Plot Bunny, Reunion, Support, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie/pseuds/Emilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque le mère de Bella perds son emploi, la petite doit suivre sa mère après l'école au manoir où elle est maintenant femme de ménage. La seule joie qu'elle y trouve est la petite fille du manoir avec qui elle peut jouer. Mais quelque chose tracasse Béatrice et Bella est déterminée à aider sa nouvelle amie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella et Benoit

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying that in no way do I assume to know what happens in the life of someone who is transgender and how they and the people around them deal with it. I'm simply aware that acceptance is problematic in this society but I feel like there is hope and this story reflects that.  
> It was also a way for me to finally finish an assigment for my online class and I channeled a friend while being stuck and this is what happened. I had to reinvent a classic children's tale. Hope my teacher likes it! o.o
> 
> (Also I wrote it in the style of the original story so if it seems fast paced and childish it's meant that way)
> 
> Je veut mentionner que je ne suppose aucunement connaître ce qui ce passe dans la vie de quelqu'un de transgenre and comme eux et leur entourage réagissent. Je suis simplement consciente que l'acceptance est un problème dans notre société mais je crois qu'il y a de l'espoir et cette histoire démontre ce sentiment.  
> C'était aussi une façon pour moi de finalement terminer mon cours en ligne où je devais réinventé un conte classique. Je me suis aussi inspirée d'un de mes amis lorsque j'étais prise par la page blanche et voici le résultat. J'espère que mon prof aimera! o.o
> 
> (Aussi j'écris dans le style du conte original donc si vous trouvez que l'histoire est rapide et enfantine c'est par exprès)

# Bella et Benoit

Il était une fois, il n’y a pas si longtemps dans un petit village de campagne, une mère et sa fille qui vivaient tranquillement. Bella, de ses six ans, ne voyait que le bien dans la vie. Elle travaillait bien à l’école, pratiquait son piano et avait un futur prometteur.

Un jour, sa mère perdit son emploi et elle dût se résoudre à faire le ménage chez une famille riche. Comme il n’y avait personne pour s’occuper de sa fille, la mère dût l’emmener avec elle après l’école durant ces premières années de travaux difficiles.

Ne t’inquiète pas.» dit-elle à son enfant. «Il y a une autre petite fille là-bas avec qui tu peux jouer.»

Malgré cela, Bella n’aimait pas aller dans cette maison. L’atmosphère était oppressante, elle se sentait emprisonnée.

Une journée où sa mère travailla, Bella se tenais avec Béatrice, la jeune fillette de la maison.

«C’est une prison ici!» dit Béatrice. Béatrice étais intrigante pour Bella; elle n’était jamais heureuse et ne souriait pas souvent, ne parlait pas à ses parents et n’aimait jouer aux poupées ni au thé.

«Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas a l’école?» demanda Bella. Elles avaient le même âge et il n’y avait qu’une seule école dans leur petit village.

«Mes parents veulent que j’aie une meilleure éducation et trouve que les autres enfants ont une mauvaise influence sur moi. Tu es chanceuse qu’ils t’aiment bien.» dit Béatrice avec hésitation. Elle n’avait donc aucune autre amie! pensa Bella. Elle devait se sentir seule, entourée uniquement des ses jouets.

«Mais il y a autre chose?» Lui demanda Bella. Béatrice la regarda longtemps; il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois que Bella venait au manoir et elle étais définitivement curieuse de la situation.

Aux yeux de Béatrice, Bella semblait gentille et elle étais certaine qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle hésita grandement. «Mes parents ne veulent pas que j’en parle. » dit elle avec inquiétude. Elle se mordit les lèvres et chuchota, « Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret?» Bella hocha vivement la tête. «Jamais je ne trahirait une amie!» répondit elle

«C’est aussi que... en fait, je me sens bizarre.» dit Béatrice «J’en ai parlé à maman, mais elle ne veut pas m’écouter et me dit de ne pas en parler a personne...» L’hésitation dans sa voit fit frémir Bella. Mais quelle sorte de secret la faisait hésiter ainsi?

« Bon... c’est que je ne me sens pas comme une fille. Je suis censé être une fille parce que je suis née comme ça mais... je me sens différente. Je regarde la télé, je lis des livres, et je ne me sens pas comme ces filles là.» Béatrice pris un moment pour trouver ces mots, puis continua «Mais c’est plus que ça! Je le sens au fond de moi, je crois que je devais être un garçon, mais une malédiction fait en sorte que je suis physiquement une fille.» Bella, voyant Béatrice au bord des larmes, la prit dans ses bras.

« Moi je t’aime comme tu es.» dit-elle avec l’innocence d’une enfant. «Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais je suis la pour toi. Je te demande juste de ne pas être méchant comme certains garçon à l’école.» Béatrice recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu viens de dire méchant? Au lieu de méchante? Mais ça sonne tellement bien!» Béatrice regarda vers le sol, perdu dans ses pensées alors que Bella la regarda, pensive elle aussi, et finalement Bella lui dit. «Je viens d’apprendre le masculin et le féminin à l’école, veux tu que j’utilise le masculin pour toi?» Béatrice regarda son amie, puis lentement un sourire éclatant apparu.

«Ça serait tellement bien! » Puis le sourire disparu aussitôt. « Mais si ma mère entendait...» Bella la coupa aussitôt «Ça sera juste entre nous deux!» dit-elle avec un sourire. Béatrice sourit de nouveau et les deux amis se regardèrent longtemps.

«Il faut aussi te trouver un nouveau nom! » dit Bella. « Béatrice c’est un nom pour une fille!» Son ami fut pensive de nouveau.

«Je ne peux pas choisir un nom comme ça, je vais y penser et te le dire demain.» Béatrice sourit de nouveau. C’était la première fois depuis qu’elle vient au manoir que Bella vu Béatrice aussi heureuse.

Le lendemain, aussitôt qu’elle arriva avec sa mère à son travail, son amie bondit vers elle et la tira vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et lui dit tout bas, mais avec agitation; «Mon nom est Benoît.» Les deux amis partagèrent un sourire et Bella demanda, «À quoi veux tu jouer aujourd’hui, Benoît?»

Benoît commença à porter des pantalons et à être plus physique dans leur jeux. Ça ne dérangeait pas Bella; si être le Prince charmant qui bat le dragon le rendait heureux, ça lui faisait un plaisir d’être la princesse.

 

Quelque mois plus tard, alors que Bella s’empressa d’aller voir son ami Benoît, elle arriva sous le regard fâché de la mère de celui ci. Elle s’empressa d’aller voir son ami, mais le trouva assis sur son lit en robe avec un ruban dans les cheveux et les larmes aux yeux.

Il leva la tête doucement. «Mes parents t’ont entendu dire Benoît, _snif_ , on a eu une dispute, _snif_ , mon nom est Béatrice et je suis leur petite fille adorée, _snif_.» sa voix brisa et ses larmes tombèrent. Sans un mot Bella s’assit à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi.

«Je pourrais demander à ma mère de l’aide?» dit Bella doucement. Son ami secoua la tête.

«Non, _snif_ , elle va dire la même chose» dit-il, désespéré. Bella secoua la tête.

«Ma maman est très gentille, elle va comprendre, je te le jure! Mais je ne veux pas lui dire sans ta permission.» Après un moment, Benoît hocha la tête.

«D’accord, _snif_ , mais je ne crois pas que ça va aider...»

«Je veux au moins essayer. Tu ne devrais pas être triste comme ça. Tu as tellement un beau sourire.» Benoît se réjouit un peu et lui sourit timidement, mais le sourire partit aussitôt quand il réalisa que Bella devait retournée chez elle peu de temps après.

Une fois rendu à la maison, Bella regarda sa mère sérieusement et lui soupira «Maman, J’ai besoin de ton aide.» Un peu anxieuse, sa mère hocha la tête et s’assit. Bella lui révéla alors tout ce qui se passait avec Benoît et expliqua à sa mère qu’elle ne voulait plus voir Benoit si triste. «Pourquoi sa maman ne l’écoute pas? Ne devrait elle pas être heureuse pour lui?»

Sa mère pris une grande respiration avant de répondre. «Sa maman n’est pas méchante mon enfant, ce qui se passe avec Béatrice» «Benoit!» corrigea Bella. «Désolé,» continua sa mère «ce qui se passe avec Benoit est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre. Souvent les gens ont peur de ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas et pour des personne comme Benoit, la vie n’est pas vraiment facile car ils vivent constamment dans l’incertitude. Beaucoup de gens préfèrent ne pas essayer de comprendre et cela fait en sorte qu’ils se sentent très seul. Il est très chanceux de t’avoir comme amie. » Elle regarda ses mains, pensive, puis leva la tête vers Bella.

«Je vais essayer de parler à sa mère demain avant de partir.»

Le lendemain Bella arriva dans la chambre de Benoît toute heureuse.

« Ma maman dit que ça arrive à d’autres personnes aussi! Elle va essayer de parler à ta mère. » Benoît retrouva son sourire, et ils commencèrent leurs jeux.

Soudainement, la mère de Bella entra et prit sa main.

« Dit au revoir à Benoît, vite. » dit-elle, tentant de cacher ses émotions. Un peu apeurée, Bella retira sa main et prit Benoît dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais souviens toi que je t’aime beaucoup beaucoup. »

Et c’est avec des larmes aux yeux que les amis se quittèrent.

Sa mère lui expliqua que Madame n’avait pas apprécié qu’elle questionne son jugement avec son enfant, et l’avait renvoyée. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bella. Non seulement avait-elle empiré la situation, mais sa mère n’avait plus de travail!

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi chérie, j’ai appelé mon ancien travail et ils m’ont assurée qu’ils pouvaient me reprendre dans quelques semaines. J’espère seulement que tout ira bien pour ton ami. » Bella hocha doucement de la tête. Elle ne voulait plus que Benoît soit triste.

« Est-ce que je peux quand même aller le voir ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa mère pinça les lèvres.

« Peut être pas tout de suite. Tu va devoir attendre un peu. »

Malheureusement, une semaine plus tard, elles apprirent que la famille de Benoît avait déménagé pour la grande ville. Bella devenu si triste qu’elle était inconsolable.

« Je n’ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. »

 

Les jours passèrent lentement. Le temps devenu insignifiant pour Bella. Après plusieurs semaine, rien ne pouvait la faire sourire. Ses notes ne descendaient pas mais son enseignant se préoccupait de son humeur.

Heureusement, avant que la situation ne soit trop inquiétante, Bella reçut un appel téléphonique. Elle pris l’appareil des mains de sa mère et le mit à son oreille.

« Allô? » 

« Bella! » s’exclama Benoît. Bella resta bouche-bée quelque seconde sous le choc.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité elle bégaya « Be, be, Benoît? Comment as-tu….!? »

« Ma mère avait encore ton numéro de téléphone, je l’ai ramasser lors du déménagement! J’ai tellement de choses à te dire! » dit t’il. Sa voit brillait au travers du téléphone. Comme il semble heureux, se dit Bella.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?» question-a t’elle. «Pourquoi es tu partit?»

« Mon père devait retourner en ville pour son travail et ma mère ne voulait plus être dans le village.» commença-t-il. «Elle m’a emmené chez un docteur, certaine que j'avais un virus ou quelque chose d’anormal. Heureusement il a réussit à lui expliquer que j’étais normal et que j’avais besoin du support de ma famille, car je n’en aurais pas beaucoup à l’extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas le croire au début, mais je crois qu’elle a enfin remarqué combien j’étais triste.» Benoît s’arrêta et soupira.

«J’espère qu’un jour elle m’apprécie pour qui je suis. En gros, le docteur nous a donné plein d’options pour que je devienne vraiment un garçon! On m’a coupé les cheveux et j’ai les vêtements que je veux maintenant. Si seulement tu voyait… Le docteur expliquait que je pourrais venir à l’hôpital plus tard et avoir un... traitement... d’hormone? Je n’ai pas tout compris, mais ça pourrait vraiment me donner le corps d’un garçon au lieu de celui d’une fille! C’est comme de la magie! »

Bella rit, il y avait tellement d’informations qu’elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Comme dans l’histoire où le monstre se transforme en prince! » dit-elle. Benoît rit à son tour.

« Oui, je vais devenir un prince » dit il en riant «Je dois y aller, mais je te parle bientôt, d’accord? »

« D’accord! Et à plus tard.» répondit-elle, un peu étourdi et dans un élan d'excitation elle s'exclama «Tu me manque tellement!» mais Benoît avait déjà raccrocher.

Suite à cet appel, pour un mois ils s’appelèrent tous les jours, puis lentement une fois par semaine et puis une fois par mois. Les conversations devinrent vagues et plus petites. Puis à leur 9ième anniversaire, il n'y eu plus d’appel.

 

Huit ans plus tard, Bella entra enfin en 11ième année. Le secondaire la tenait occupée, mais elle gardait toujours une pensé pour son ami. De nouveau elle se demanda si elle devait l’appeler, mais encore une fois elle poussa l’idée de côté. Ça faisait simplement trop longtemps, il l’avait probablement oublié.

Elle passa les premiers cours de la journée avec enthousiaste. Il y avait plus de cours intéressants cette année et elle avait bien hâte d’en apprendre plus.

Perdu dans son nouveau livre, elle se rendit à la cafétéria. Sans même regarder où elle s’assit, elle sorti son sandwich, mangeant et lisant en même temps. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que ses amies se collent à ses côtés et l’interrompirent.

« Bella, t’as vu le nouveau?» gloussa l’une d'entre elle.

«J’ai eu une classe avec lui ce matin, et je te dis pas... » commença une autre.

« Je le trouve un peu bizarre.» coupa la première.

«Bizarre? Il est plutôt mignon » répondu la troisième.

Bella ferma son livre. Depuis toute petite, elle avait appris à reconnaître lorsqu’une personne a des préjudices. Quelque chose en elle s'enflamma.

« Bizarre comment? » questiona-t-elle soudainement.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit la première. « Mais je trouve qu’il n’est pas comme les autres... je n’arrive pas a mettre le doigt dessus, mais... » La troisième coupa, « Moi ça ne me fait rien, mignon comme il est. Je me demande s’il voudrait venir à la danse de rentrée avec moi? »

La flamme en elle ne s’estompa pas, mais quelle était la chance que…..impossible. Secouant la tête, Bella reprit son livre et laissa ses amies discuter à ses côtés.

Plus tard, arrivée à la dernière classe, Bella ferma son livre et sortit son bloc notes et son crayon, perdu dans ses pensés jusqu’à ce que l’enseignant arrive devant la classe.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue en ce premier jour de notre année scolaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on prends ça doucement aujourd’hui, je vais simplement vous parler de ce que nous allons voir ce semestre. Avant cela, j’aimerais vous présenter notre nouvel étudiant. Vous l’avez probablement déjà eu dans votre classe, mais au cas où... » 

Bella n’écouta pas l’enseignant finir. Alors qu’il soulevant sa main vers l’autre côté de la classe pour pointer le nouveau, Bella devint étourdi. Tous ce qui l’entourait semblèrent disparaître. Devant elle se tenais un jeune garçon avec un gilet gris à zippette et un t-shirt bleu avec un dragon et un chevalier dessus. Il avait des jeans délavé, mais ils lui allaient vraiment bien. Il avait les cheveux semi-cours avec une mèche bleu du côté droit. Bella reçut comme un choc, la flamme qu'auparavant devenu un feux de forêts. Êtes ce un rêve? Il semblait si familier, mais si différent!

« Salut, je suis nouveau dans la région, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous mon vu plus tôt aujourd’hui mais pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas... » Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et un silence qui sembla presque surnaturel engloba la classe. Dans sa tête, Bella sentit son coeur battre tel un canon qui explosait devant elle. « Mon nom est Benoît » finit-il par dire.

Bella pouvait entendre le murmure des autres. Évidement ils avaient tous remarquer l'expression de Benoît lorsqu’il vu Bella, mais elle s’en fichait. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Bon! » L’exclamation du professeur la fit sursauter. Elle regarda devant elle, puis tourna sa tête de nouveau. Était-ce un rêve? Elle chercha autour d’elle et le vit là, quelque pupitre à sa gauche. Benoît sourit et elle ne put s’empêcher de faire de même. Elle baissa la tête et regarda devant. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire et n'arrivais pas à expliquer le sentiment qu’elle ressentait. ‘Vivement la fin de la classe’ pensa-t-elle.

Malheureusement, dès que la cloche sonna, Benoît se leva brusquement en lui jetant un regard désolé avant de partir rapidement, mais juste avant, il passa près d’elle et lui soupira,

«Je dois vraiment y aller, mais on se parle demain. Rejoins-moi près des machines de la caf au midi.» Bella ne put que hocher la tête et sourire avant qu’il ne parte en courant en jetant un sourire derrière lui. Elle resta la, immobile quelque seconde avant de se secouer et rangea son sac. Aussitôt qu’elle eût fini, Alexa, une amie qui était assise un peu plus loin, la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le corridor avec agitation.

« Tu le connais?? » questionna-t-elle avec vigueur. Bella ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

«On peut dire ça….» répondit elle encore un peu étourdit par les évènements. Les souvenirs de leurs jeux n’avaient pas arrêté de la bombarder depuis que leur regard s’étaient croisés. Alexa la contempla, puis d’un air espiègle elle mentionna, « Je connais ce regard là. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Quel regard? »

Alexa haussa un des siens.

« Il te plaît. » dit-elle fièrement.

« Quoi? Non non, ça fait juste tellement longtemps... »

« Mmm hmm,» coupa Alexa « pense ce que tu veux. Ne t’inquiète pas, je te le laisse, mais perds pas trop de temps, sinon je saute dessus! » Bella réussit à ne pas rouler les yeux.

« Tu es ridicule. »

« C’est ce qu’on va voir. » roucoulas Alexa.

 

La journée finis, Bella pris le bus et rentra. Arrivant à la maison, sa mère l'intercepta.

« Ceci est arrivé pour toi! » Elle lui donna une rose avec une lettre. Bella resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, avant de la prendre délicatement. Elle ouvrit doucement le message et lu attentivement.

« Désolé pour tous les anniversaires manqués... et pour toutes les autres choses aussi que je n'ai pas pu faire pour toi. Malgré toutes ces année ou je ne t’ai pas appeler, je n’ai jamais cesser de penser à toi. Sans toi je n’aurais jamais eu la confiance d’être qui je suis aujourd'hui. J’ai hâte de te voir demain. J’ai tellement de chose à te dire.»

Émue elle lu la signature en rigolant avec des larmes au yeux «Benoît, Prince libéré de sa malédiction, à ton service.»

Le cœur plein d’espoir et de joie, elle attendit patiemment le lendemain, où elle pourra finalement revoir Benoît, transformé et heureux. Est-ce qu'elle l’aimait? Peut être, mais une chose est sûr, à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne va jamais l'empêcher de voir son prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux juste réitéré que j'ai écris ceci ne sachant pas comment une situation de ce genre se déroule réellement. C'est une des raisons que je raconte l'histoire du point de vu de Bella.  
> Laissez moi savoir si vous trouvez des erreurs (j'ai relu mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui m'ont échappé), si je dois ajouter des tags ou si mes suppositions sont erroné et vous avez un mots à dire. (Mais laissez moi savoir si vous avez aimé aussi ;)
> 
> I just want to repeat that I wrote this without knowing exactly what actually happens in these situations. It's one of the reasons I wrote it from Bella's POV.  
> Let me know if I need to add tags or if my assumptions are wrong and you have something to say. (But let me know if you liked it too ;)
> 
> Thank you! Merci!


End file.
